


All Too Well / Songs Can Rhyme

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Calm (OT4), Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: [daily writing challenge]You'd think they'd know how paper thin the walls are. // luke-centric pairings based off prompts + songs.





	1. paper thin walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd think they'd know how paper thin the walls are. | September 13th

**1** | paper thin walls

" _uhhhn_. oh my god, michael." luke's head falls back in pleasure, mouth parted open. his chest rises up and down with each stroke he makes, legs wide out. he always gets off imagining his band mate, and it's totally wrong but he can't help it.

close to his climax, he goes at a faster pace. "please, please," he whimpers. " _oh_. _m-michael_." 

sweat beads down his face, and he licks his lips, the familiar whoosh in his stomach and toes curling signalling the near-edge europhoric feeling. he comes, with quiet moans.

cleaning himself up, he moves to shower. with michael, calum, and ashton gone to shop, luke always jerks off. his band mates shop a lot, he's noticed. it's become a daily thing. thankfully luke can have some alone time.

with paper thin walls, it doesn't hide much.

-

the next morning, luke wakes up considerably early and makes himself cereal with milk. he considers watching tv, but calum is lying on the couch, still asleep.

usually he finds ashton up at ten, so he goes searching for the older boy. checking the bathroom, he runs into michael.

"hey luke," michael says. "what are you doing at the moment?"

"looking for ashton. did you see him?" 

"no. but, uh, can i talk to you for a second?"

"yeah."

without warning, michael yanks luke inside the bathroom and locks the door.

"what's going on?" 

"i heard you," michael says.

luke immediately blushes. "w-what?"

"i heard you moaning my name. you're gay?"

that's a thing luke kind of hates. michael's always blunt, and isn't afraid of embarrassing him.

"it's okay, luke." michael makes eye contact, pushing luke against the door. "do you like me?"

"yeah." luke holds his breath, waiting for a reaction.

"i never had a guy like me before." michael gazes up at luke.

luke bites his lip. _was it a mistake, admitting his feelings? will michael tell the others?_ "michael, please, don't—"

"shut up, luke," the older boy interrupts. he grabs the front of luke's shirt, and presses their lips together.

under different circumstances, if michael was a guy from school luke would've punched him in the balls. but this is michael. _his_ michael, the one he's known for three years now. the one he likes but can't, the one who makes his heart hurt and pulse race.

michael pulls away, a smile playing on his lips. "in case you didn't know, i like you."

luke laughs, because he's been trying to sort out his feelings for awhile and then michael fixes most of it in five minutes. "i like you too."

"hey, you know... i did have a question."

"yeah?"

"but you solved it for me. i was thinking, do singers really do it louder? i guess they do."

luke covers his face. "you weren't supposed to hear."

"well, it's lucky that i forgot my wallet one day. honestly, i've known for days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this was written and I didn't notice until later but Luke's tweets today :') I'm honestly so proud of him and literally crying.


	2. soap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i first listened to 'soap' by melanie, i was like, holy this is just amazing.
> 
> as for this story, it's kind of... strange. but life is strange, too.

**2** | soap

calum licks his lips, trying not to salivate. he watches the younger boy take the towel off, and slip into the bathtub. he admires the snowy skin, and blond locks under the dim lighting. the bright blue eyes that look darker, so mesmerizing.

luke robert hemmings smiles, as if aware he's a beautiful creature. he pushes a hand through the water, letting the bubbles move in one direction. it's an inviting gesture.

calum wants to go in, too, but holds back. his eyes flicker to his phone, and he calls a number then waits.

luke sighs, hearing his house phone ring. he stands up, and calum gets to see the water droplets run down the torso and long legs. luke wraps a towel around his waist, and leaves the door open as he walks downstairs.

"hello?"

calum loves hearing the angelic voice. he doesn't say anything, though.

"uhm, are you still there?"

calum abruptly hangs up, shaking his head. he isn't ready to talk to luke yet. after all, they didn't even meet. but soon.

-

the restaurant is nice looking, obviously expensive. there's chandeliers, letting light sparkle off the fine cutlery and glasses. the plush chairs and tables are neatly set up with flowers.

luke feels out of place, even though he's wearing his best tuxedo and hair combed. he meets the maître d'.

"name?" the man hardly looks up from his desk.

"hemmings, luke. i'm meeting someone."

"table five."

"thanks." quickly correcting himself, luke adds, "thank you, uh, ravioli?" he attempts at reading the name-tag.

"rave-oli." the man gives a rather rude eye roll.

luke knows who's not getting paid enough. he glances at the complimentary mints in the basket, and grabs a handful.

ravioli man sneers, and refills the basket.

luke grabs another handful and drops them on the floor. he's isn't sure why he's playing kindergarten, but two can play at this game.

"you better fucking pick them up, or it'll be the last—"

"do i need to tell your boss who's not a happy customer?" they both glare at each other.

the man gives a groan of frustration. "okay, sorry. but this job is horrible."

"why do you work here then?"

"parents." the man pouts, but puts a hand out. "i'm michael. no hard feelings?"

"luke. and no problem. but i thought your name was ravioli?"

"that's the name of the restaurant, dork."

luke shrugs, but smiles. once the issue is worked out, he walks to his table, seeing his date. the man has nice looking features, with big warm brown eyes and black hair with a blond streak. "hey," he greets. "so sorry i was late."

"no problem."

 _can't believe our friend ashton set us up on a blind date_ , luke thinks. so far it's going well, but luke wonders why he never met the man before. luke clears his throat. "so, uh, calum, what are you interested in?"

"photography, maybe. i'm awesome with a camera."

"maybe i can see your work sometime."

"oh, sure. i love capturing beautiful things."

luke nods. "in the winter it's beautiful."

"not as beautiful as you."

"whoa." luke laughs. "you're quick."

"am i too fast for you?" calum seems amused. "i believe that when recording, you must study the object and do your research."

"okay." luke listens to the passionate voice. calum must really love art.


	3. caught up in a moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timing is perfect, so he takes the moment. | September 15th

**3** | caught up in a moment

their kisses aren't gentle - it's rough, run-out-of-breath kisses like they're about to be separated.

ashton looks at the beautiful boy under him - the wide-blown blue eyes with lust, the messy blond hair and pink lips swollen. "you look perfect," he says honestly.

"i'm glad you're here beside me. are you gonna kiss me kiss me?" luke teases.

ashton rolls his eyes and laughs. "luke! be more romantic. we're caught in a moment."

"are we?" luke shuffles up on the couch and tugs ashton onto his lap. he looks deeply into the hazel eyes, loving how in a certain light there's some green and brown tints. "i lava you."

"i lava you too." ashton starts to giggle.

luke tugs his lower lip between his teeth, eyes never leaving ashton's face. "do you want to..."

"we can't." ashton ruffles luke's hair affectionally when seeing a pout. "michael and calum are arriving soon. they can't know about us."

"why can't we tell them?"

"the more people know, the more our secret can get exposed. but luke, one day we can be together. i promise."

luke rests his head on ashton's shoulder. "we can cuddle, then?"

"yeah." ashton really wants to show the world that they're dating - that luke is his. but people won't be accepting so they kept their relationship a secret for four years.

they stay like that, bodies close together and smiles never leaving their faces.

once they hear the door open, they quickly separate as if they're guilty of something. they pretend that nothing happened, but when luke glances at ashton, the older boy is no longer smiling.


	4. already home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It varies. People have many homes, people have one home, and people have no home. But I know, that when I'm with you, I always feel at home." | September 16th

**4** | already home 

it's about 5 am, and luke's mouth feels dry despite the drink in his hand. he's still up even though his eyes are dropping, and every so often he'll shuffle his body so he'll stay awake.

he's torturing himself. tomorrow, he'll have to start the day with fake enthusiasm, bring up energy that's near nonexistent, and generally not slip up for the press to start attacking. he should get, like, an award at acting or something.

it's going to hurt so much hanging out with his band mates, acting as if there's no problem. seeing _him_ with her, smiling and holding hands.

luke's tired of relationships - they're so complicated and messy. he wants to not love, he wants to not care. 

 _especially when your crush is on michael clifford, who's in fact, unavailable_.

luke thinks fondly of being back home in australia, with petunia and visiting his family. maybe even calum, ashton, and michael, but no one else.

taking a sip of his drink, he's no longer able to taste much but absently lets the liquor go down his throat.

 _god, he wants to kiss michael so much_. gaze into green eyes with no fear of anybody else, cuddle and whisper dirty things, laugh and discuss about anything.

like they used to.  

-

luke manages to get an hour of sleep before being shaken away by calum.

"guess what? luke! guess guess what what? can you guess?"

luke thinks that when calum repeats himself, it's annoying. especially when your head hurts so much. "what?"

"our manager said we can get a break for one day at some reserved place."

"are you inviting your sister?"

calum shrugs. "it's just us."

"so... no girlfriends or whatever?"

"yeah."

luke's mood slightly improves. maybe he can finally talk to michael privately. _finally_ , he thinks.

calum gives a weird look at his best friend, but doesn't mention the thoughts that are accidentally spoken out loud. he'll tease about it later.

-

since their tour is finished, the band is declared of taking a small break. the place they're going to isn't mentioned, and even the band itself didn't know.

"i think i'll bring two cameras," ashton says excitedly when they're packing.

"why not use your phone?" michael wonders.

"well, we're going to a place without wi-fi, charging stations, or microwaves," ashton points out.

"what?" calum yells. "this is an outrage!"

michael also seems shook. "how do i text—"

"your girlfriend? tough luck," ashton says. "or, should i say tough love?"

luke laughs, more so at michael's misfortune.

"shut up luke," michael grumbles. "well look who's not using social media."

the younger boy immediately pouts. "i don't rely on it like calum does. besides, you tweet more."

"you take pictures more."

"you—"

"guys, stop fighting. and truth be told, we all use our phones a lot. that's why we sang disconnected?"

everyone stares at the older boy, who looks uncomfortable with the attention.

"i was kidding. but seriously, stop."

-

"i'm gonna puke!" michael whines. "somebody help me!"

luke pats michael's back comfortly. "it's not that bad."

"yes it is, you don't understand." michael squeezes his eyes shut and holds his stomach. 

"stop being dramatic michael, and enjoy the view." ashton looks at his surroundings in excitement, capturing pictures of the sun glittering across the water, and other nature. the prized possession in his hands is a polaroid camera.

luke swears that the drummer will be out of storage by the end of the day. while ashton goes off, begging calum to be in a picture, luke leans closer into michael.

"can we talk?"

"ugh, i don't feel well."

"i think ginger helps with your stomach."

"really? well unless you brought ginger along on this stupid trip, it's pointless. thank you for the useless information."

"hey," luke coos, running a hand through michael's fluffy hair. "this isn't stupid."

"you are."

luke rolls his eyes. "mikey, stop being mean."

"but doesn't it show how much i love you?"

"not really..." luke looks down kind of sadly.

michael softens. "thanks for helping, lukey. maybe if we cuddle it'll help."

"okay!" luke clings into michael like a koala.

"hey, no. like this." michael wraps his arms around luke and pulls him close to his chest.

luke sighs happily. he can't help but feel love all over again. he can smell michael's familiar scent, feel warmth radiate off, and their hearts racing. 

"i miss it when we were together."

luke bites his lip. "you mean... we aren't?"

"you know that i'm supposed to be dating someone. we can't really do anything together anymore. people will get suspicious. we didn't even tell calum or ash!"

"but i really like you."

"and i really like you, too."

luke pats michael's head. "i have to go."

"where?"

"to pee."

"why?"

"mikey..."

"i love you."

"i love you."

luke quickly pecks michael on the lips, and walks away.


	5. * slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's things you'll do, just to feel wanted." | September 17th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading :p  
> as you know, this story is mature but just in case here's the warning.
> 
> i also wrote this while watching anime on Netflix so... that's kinda weird.

**5** | slowly 

luke's body is feverishly hot. each time someone touches him, he melts and whimpers. his cock is dripping wet, but he can't release yet.

"please," he whines. "p-please. can i come?"

ashton and calum ignore the younger boy, continuing the slow torture.

luke feels someone pinch his nipples, and twist, hard. he bucks his hips, but has nothing to hump against.

 _oh fuck._ he wishes he can see where his mates are, but there's a blindfold over his eyes. arms tied back and bum in the air, he's useless in helping himself.

"you want to say something?" ashton asks.

"i-i'm sorry." luke shudders, feeling a slap against his ass. the vibrator inside him is making him dizzy with want, but the cock ring is restricting the pleasure.

"for what?" 

"f-for touching myself." luke mewls, spreading his knees wider. his body is stuck in the position for at least another hour.

"and your punishment is leaving you with the toy that you used. do you feel good now?" calum teases, pushing the vibrator further inside luke's hole.

"y-yes, daddy." 

"good boy." ashton shuffles on the bed, getting something. "do you know where michael is?"

"haven't talked to him today," calum says.

"hm." ashton rubs luke's backside. "do you want me to send a picture to michael, baby?"

"y-yeah." luke licks his lips, trying to ignore how he's hurting. he's pretty sure his hole will be messy from the amount of lube used. not helping, he keeps clenching his hole around the toy as if a substitute for filling himself up. 

"you're so hot, princess." calum pulls luke's sweaty hair back, and starts stroking his sensitive cock. 

"ahhh," luke moans softly. "c-cal."

"michael's coming home soon," ashton reports. "luke, you're doing good."

luke hopes that when michael arrives he'll finally be able to come. he has to put on a good show.

it takes a while before hearing the footsteps, and he bites down on his lip hard to keep from moaning.

"luke, you are so disappointing." 

luke can feel michael's warm breath fan over his ear. "i'm sorry, daddy."

"no you're not. you like touching yourself, don't you, slut?"

luke's bottom lip quivers. "no."

"liar." michael slaps luke's face.

the younger blond quickly recovers his position. "m-michael..."

"if you waited for an hour, we would have helped." michael takes the blindfold off, throwing it on the ground. he grabs luke's arm and pushes him back on the bed. 

"it hurts," luke says softly. it's like fire spreading throughout his body, stomach tightening but nothing relieving it.

michael grips onto luke's hips roughly. 

"please," luke begs. he isn't sure if he's telling michael, or for the feeling to go away. probably both. 

"you fucking whore, so wet and needy. you can't do anything."

the older boy likes dirty talk, and luke knows this. but right now, it's not amusing. luke thinks he's just cowering, because plenty of times michael says degrading things then apologizes. but for some reason, it stings right now.

"sometimes i wonder why people want you, you're so ugly." michael yanks luke's hair.

"michael," ashton says. "i don't think—"

"nobody likes you. you're better off without anyone." 

luke swallows sharply. he's shaking, and it hurts so much. maybe he should take it, but he's feeling miserable and tired.

"is it true that you'll do anything just to feel good, even looking pathetic and slutty?" 

_why does it sound like michael's telling the truth?_

"look at you, all open and whimpering. you want everyone to know how much of a whore you are?"

he's quickly feeling ashamed, and exposed. "r-red," luke stutters. "please, it feels horrible."

ashton immediately unties luke as calum gingerly takes the toy out. michael ruffles luke's hair, making kisses over his face down to his collarbone.

"was that too much?" calum wonders, hugging luke anxiously.

"i'm sorry, it's just... i don't know." luke looks down to avoid the concerned looks. 

"do you want to come now?" ashton eases the cock ring off the swollen member, causing the younger boy to moan.

"i want to sleep, that's all." luke closes his eyes, trying to ignore his wet backside and aching legs. 

ashton, like most times, cleans luke and then leaves to his own bed. they all know that luke doesn't like sleeping alone, so usually calum stays with the blond.

however, michael asks if he can stay with luke for tonight. the maori boy looks surprised but agrees, heading off to join ashton.

"luuke," michael says softly. "did i... hurt you?"

"no."

"luke. are you mad at me?" michael rolls on the bed, facing luke. he sees blue eyes full of tears. "oh shit. luke, are you okay?"

"yes." luke closes his eyes. 

"why are you crying?" michael is lost. he knows luke well, they've been best friends for years. luke never really cries, unless it's painful. "did i do something?"

"no."

they're going in circles. michael leans closer into luke for a kiss, but luke flinches back. michael is getting terrified. "you're scared of me."

"no. i-i just want to be alone."

"luke, please don't be scared." michael starts crying. "i will never hurt you." but that's kind of a lie. 

luke shakily holds michael's hand. "i love you."

"i will always help you. fuck, i—do you hate me?"

"i just said i loved you." luke opens his eyes. "do you think i'm ugly?"

"god no." michael gently kisses luke's bare shoulder. "you're beautiful. so beautiful it's hard to believe you're real. and you're funny, nice, the _awesomest_ person ever and i love you so much and i—"

"okay," luke blushes. "but you guys are all amazing and i love you."

"why are you so shy with compliments?" michael smiles, happy it's slowly back to normal. "you have amazing eyes."

"stop."

"and amazing shoulders. long legs. great ass."

"please." luke hides his face with his pillow.

michael rolls on top of luke. "can you feel the love tonight?"

"i'm naked. and no." luke pushes michael away.

"your point?"

"i could feel _it_ against my back." they have a small laugh. 

it doesn't take long for both of them to fall asleep, and at one point luke wakes up to rest his head against michael's chest.

 


	6. take my breath away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> September 26th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add more, because I'm writing random 5sos one-shots in my spare time. Well, I'm supposed to be doing homework but it can wait (aka I'm such a procrastinator and I'm gonna fail physics).
> 
> Warning: Mild smut. If there's such thing.

**6** | take my breath away

they always have rough sex, usually during the night. luke's used to hiding the marks on his skin when out in public and walking around the house with a sore ass.

all he wants is to feel filled, the burn making his senses jumble between pleasure and pain. he likes it a lot, and usually has to try to convince ashton to go harder. of course, his boyfriend is very cautious and protective but one of these days luke wants it to be raw, no protection or lube.

ashton is just that type of person, though—the one that's afraid to get too physical, too intimate. ashton treats luke like he's porcelain, easy to break. not to mention being a perfect gentleman, ashton prefers a slow and sensual sex, making luke practically cry out from writhing and begging to be touched.

so when luke waits for ashton on this particular sunday night, ready on the bed and clothes off, he gets impatient. he's already horny, leaking at the thought of being fucked. but that's another problem. luke is horny 24/7, whereas ashton somehow controls the testosterone level.

his phone buzzes on the nightstand, and he checks it, seeing a text from ash.

**Sorry babe, but work's keeping me here for another hour. Love you xx**

luke texts back the response 'love you too :-) ' and waits before texting his friend, michael.

after receiving a message, luke hurriedly slips his clothes on and rushes outside.

-

_it has been eleven times so far._

luke feels guilty and wonders how the number went up so high. he's selfish, wanting more, but he's aching for being fucked senseless and fully satisfied.

the hands grip his hips, each thrust making him whimper and eyes blur. it hurts so fucking much, but he feels so alive—body on fire, teeth clenching and a sheen of sweat on his skin.

but there isn't any love, just a random, meaningless fuck. afterwards luke has to go home with cum still on him, and dressed like he went out in a tornado. after all, michael lives with his husband, calum, and there is no suspicion yet of another person.

luke tries to ignore the affectionate smile on his boyfriend's face when he steps into the house. ashton, totally oblivious, asks how his day was so far.

_it's now twelve times he cheated._


	7. faded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a daily writing thing, so... update! I'm cheating though, 'cause I'm deciding to write for seven days in a row whichever week. | September 26th

**7** | faded 

michael always sits in the back of the classroom. honestly, it isn't so he can blank out without the teacher noticing or whatever... but he can observe without classmates being creeped out.

it's pretty much like this: from playing video games, watching criminal shows, michael is interested in analyzing people. he can tell when someone's nervous from gestures like lip biting, wringing of hands... which is why his attention solely focuses on luke hemmings, a boy who sits near the front of the classroom.

it's been a month, and as crazy as it seems, luke is _distracting_. but it's a good distraction. wide blue eyes, blond hair set in a quiff, and _damn_ , a lip piercing - michael can't help but admire the sight.

it's easy to see beauty. after all, michael draws. he isn't one of those people who see a random piece of stick and calls it "exquisite", along with other flattering words (to him, it's just a fucking stick) but he admires detail. he tries to draw luke from memory a few times, but it never looks right.

he can't get the right type of look - the innocent type of vibe and a smiling face. the way the dimple shows perfectly and the blue eyes that look so deep.

his friend calum says he has a creepy obsession, but michael defensively replies that it's admiring far away.

plus, michael is socially awkward, so he has an excuse. he wonders if approaching luke is a good idea anyway. after all, luke also looks flustered when socializing.

it takes a while before michael realises that, _fuck it_ , it's his senior year. if michael embarrasses himself, he can graduate and move far away from australia. he gets the balls to talk to luke in the hallway.

considering the aftermath, it was probably not a good idea. the hallway has students chattering loudly, going to their next class.

michael has to jog to keep up with luke, who unfortunately for him has long legs.

luke seems to notice a person following, and walks slower. "uhm, did you want to talk to me?"

"y-yeah." michael clears his throat. "i just want to say can we please be friends? i mean, wanna be my friend?" once the boy resgisters what he said, he winces, screaming internally at what a loser thing he did.

"okay." luke smiles, surprisingly not running away at what a weirdo michael is. "we could sit together."

"great." michael ignores the awkward pause. "uh, cool."

they sit next to each other in english.

luke runs a hand through his hair. "i, uhm, wonder if you draw or anything."

michael pales. "uh, yeah. how'd you know?"

"i saw you sketch in math class." luke blushes. "like, i noticed. wasn't staring or anything. i draw too."

"really?"

"yeah. mostly landscapes. 'm bad at drawing faces though. i once tried to draw yours though."

"mine?"

luke laughs awkwardly. "you have a memorable face. sorry, is that weird?"

"yes it is." michael considers whether he should admit his secret. "you're such a stalker."

luke blushes, and michael decides to attempt drawing luke again tonight.


	8. you've been wishing for so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read something I've written in the past... it makes me sad. Especially since I was a naïve thirteen-year old, who just wanted to write. I've learned so much over the years, and improved. It also makes me cringe, haha, but it's a nice/nostalgic memory. Now I write smut and wow, lmao, people irl think I have an innocent mind. Quick thing: the reason why I put older 'boy' instead of 'man' is because I'm proud but sad that they're all grown up. They will always be boys to me. Except when they turn twenty-six. That's just pushing it.

**8** | you've been wishing for so long

luke is just _done_ with michael. he's annoyed by how the older boy doesn't understand what they're doing: what it means. and, yeah, it's pretty much his own fault. after all, they strictly agreed no feelings are involved - it was just a random fuck. sure, luke can live with that. at least at the beginning. but then he has to do the thing that is so damn cliché and annoying.

having a crush on michael clifford, who, in fact, declared of liking only the opposite sex. having a crush on a boy who's totally oblivious and sometimes annoying. having a crush on the one person luke never even expected to have a crush on.

luke believes it's some sort of joke. he's never had many successful love relationships - most don't last.

luke pretends to not get jealous, seeing michael in a relationship with someone else. after all, the said girl is nice. but, it's hard to pretend when all you want is to be the one embraced, the one kissed, the one loved and feelings returned.

ashton, who is very observant, notices the problem and says luke looks like a lost puppy. the older boy doesn't want any drama, but does suggest that luke 'stand out more'.

of course, the thing with that is luke has no clue what to do. he pretty much stands out already with his height. but he sometimes flirts, like touching michael then pulling away, or have his backside in clear view. usually that causes another session of sex.

when michael finally breaks up with that girl, luke immediately consoles but inside is screaming that finally it goes his way. of course, that's not very nice, so luke acts sympathetic. 

"i thought that we'll be together longer," michael says quietly. they're both sitting on michael's couch. after their tour, luke decides to move in with the older boy for a while. "what did i do wrong?"

"nothing. you're perfect," luke says assuringly. "everyone loves you."

"maybe i'm too immature or whatever." michael frowns. "i mean, she's probably bored because i'm boring."

"don't change yourself. didn't they say that? in movies. i mean, if the person you love doesn't accept you then you shouldn't be together."

the older boy gives a quizzical look. "but you changed."

"how?" for a second, luke wonders if michael is thinking about _them_.

"your relationship with _her_. it changed you. you used to be all awkward and shy but now you're... you grew up."

"we all grow up," luke argues, but gets a sense of what michael's saying. he doesn't like it when people say he acts different, though. luke knows from the very start, with the touring and the band that they will never let fame change them. "besides, isn't it good that i'm not quiet?"

"no. i miss your other side." michael looks down, seeming to have a moment of spilling everything out. "i miss it when we were younger, when we didn't have to make all these decisions on our own. i... i miss being a _teenager_."

"what do you mean?"

"it's great that we have the best fans ever and can pretty much do anything. but sometimes i wonder what it will be like, to be normal. don't get me wrong, we're lucky with everything. but remember when we were four guys who had no clue what will happen? i feel like we're drifting apart now. i don't know you guys anymore."

luke bites his lip, confused. "what changed?"

"well, calum is quiet. ashton is hanging out with other people." michael wrings his hands, quickly glancing at luke.

"and what about me?"

"you don't have your lip piercing, you have your hair longer, you sometimes act more like an arrogant asshole." michael's lips curve up at the last part. 

"excuse you!" luke pouts. 

"luke_the_penguin is gone, you rarely put noses in your emojis - fuck, luke, you're honestly the only person who changed."

"what about you? you no longer dye your hair—"

"i'll be bald!"

"—you hardly hung out with us while dating her..."

"she was my girlfriend! and when you were dating arzaylea you acted like an absolute prick! in fact, let's face it, no fan liked you and her together. she was a monster." 

luke glares. "fuck you, michael. i didn't insult your girlfriend once at all. you know what? it killed me when you were dating her. even though we were together. this is the first time in a while when we're finally alone, without the band, without your girlfriend, just us."

michael stands up from the couch. "what are you saying? because if you say one more wrong thing, i'm out."

luke's jaw clenches, but he believes michael's words. "we're finally together. that's all i want. i think i love you."

michael repeats the words to himself silently, eyes widening. "wait, luke? you—"

"no. don't say anything." luke stubbornly grabs his phone from the coffee table. "i need to go. y'know, so my changing doesn't bother you. but like it or not, things do change."

"luke!" michael grabs luke's arm. "please listen. i love you too. but only as a brother."

luke winces. "we seriously had sex. is that really brother-ly to you?"

"you're just my best friend, luke. please don't be mad."

truth is, luke doesn't know what to do. with the feelings out and rejected, it'll be awkward. luke hopes michael will forget this conversation - it's the least he can do. "bye, michael. i'll see you later."


	9. dangerous mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 23rd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [unless you're curious, skip this note. mainly it's just me being sappy]
> 
> I swore to myself that I will post a chapter. Today marks the very day of the album "Sounds Good Feels Good", released two years ago. This album is hardcore one of the best I've ever listened to. There's a range of songs you can play when you're feeling sad, lonely, happy, and the songs are like an escape.
> 
> MONEY - I don't understand how people won't start yelling on their top of their lungs and scare their family. "TAKE MY MONEY" is honestly like the catchiest thing to ever scream. Although I'm worried that my sister may actually listen, and take my money so... careful who you say it to.
> 
> SHE'S KINDA HOT - One of the best songs EVER. Notable lyrics such as "we are the leaders of the not coming backs" and "they say we're losers and we're alright with that". And Ashton's solo is absolutely breath-taking. This is a completely awesome song, such a different style from their other songs (which goes the same for the single "Girls Talk Boys"). As well noted and quoted, " it's a revolution for outcasts".
> 
> HEY EVERYBODY! - The music video was like a big 'wtf? lol this is cool'. I really like the storyline, and I remember someone's confusion of "HEY EVERYBODY, WE CAN ALL GET SOME WE CAN ALL GET LAID" instead of "paid", but the former makes sense too... so either one.
> 
> PERMANENT VACATION - I really love this song live. Michael's vocals - holy. The "na na na" is such awesome much love.
> 
> JET BLACK HEART - Emotional, this song hits home to the levels of crying / contemplating life. If I want to start getting teary-eyed in front of people, which I don't, I listen to this.
> 
> CATCH FIRE - Oh gosh, what can you say about this song? Definitely a good beat, catchy... but then you start thinking about the lyrics "I've been waiting for moments to come" and hopefully y'all aren't dirty-minded so.... but much love for this song.
> 
> SAFETY PIN - Great metaphor, and truly thought-provoking after a listen. I really like the lyrics to this song.
> 
> WASTE THE NIGHT - Never waste moments, ever. Especially the night. But going deeper, I think between two people, and love, it's special. Literally this song is about making love to someone you have much affection for.
> 
> VAPOR - The lyric "I want to feel your love like the weather, all over me" is truly brilliant. This song is very nice to listen to.
> 
> CASTAWAY - This song sounds different from other songs 5SOS sang. I liketh this song. (Sorry, I know that was horrible Shakespearean).
> 
> THE GIRL WHO CRIED WOLF - These lyrics are deep, dude. And the music is calm, so you kind of have a vibe of gentleness despite the power of the words.
> 
> BROKEN HOME - *says in Ashton's voice* SO MUCH EMOTION. Honestly, though, this is like the epitome of emotion. The lyrics are deep and raw, and many people can relate to this song.
> 
> FLY AWAY - can't really say that much. It brings back vibes from the self-titled album.
> 
> INVISIBLE - This is really relatable, and personally I connect to the song. I still am trying to figure myself out, in terms of how I fit in (niche? I guess you could say). I really want to change at least one person's life for the better, though, with writing. I hope that one day I can achieve that.
> 
> AIRPLANES - I used to play this on repeat 24/7. Holy it's a different sound and I wonder why 5SOS never sing this live.
> 
> SAN FRANCISCO - I lava this song, holy this is like my song. Even though I live in Canada and don't wanna go to San Francisco. If I see the live acoustic(?) version, I get all emotional and they all sing wonderfully and holy it's amazing.
> 
> OUTER SPACE / CARRY ON - Okay, I love the sound of rain so that's awesome. But in all seriousness this is some deep stuff. Lyrics, sound... I think "Carry On" has special lines that relate to 5SOS themselves, such as "going home" and it gives you some things to think about.
> 
> STORY OF ANOTHER US - This is literally the song of all songs for me. I love the lyrics, sound, and listen to it endlessly on repeat. So emotional for me. I just want to throw a table out of the window it fucks with my feels.

**9** | dangerous mind

sometimes luke wonders if anyone notices at all. he doesn't want help, but at the same time, he does.

he didn't go to school that day, but it isn't like anybody cares. he sits at the back of the classroom. he's that quiet kind that always gets his work done.

it's not bad to be silent—nobody dislikes him, but nobody exactly knows him. having no friends, and older brothers out of the house, luke has nobody to talk to. his parents work late, and usually he's asleep by the time they come home.

isolating from other people, though, isn't great. luke is always socially awkward, and while his mom encourages for him to make friends, it's difficult. at his school, there's potential friends but usually they all already have a best friend. being the new kid in seventh grade didn't help.

it's twelfth grade now. luke can't wait to leave. he wanted to be a elementary teacher when he grew older, and although that sounds strange given the shyness, with children it's different. they won't put labels; they won't judge everything that luke does. being a seven-year old, you still feel different from society and usually speak your mind and ignore the flaws. the ignorance is good sometimes.

it's been a few weeks since the last time luke cut. he's proud of himself, but he can't celebrate because he'll end up doing it tonight.

the moment has been carefully planned. it's late during the night, and luke can hear the snores from his parents' room. luke goes inside the bathroom and locks the door.

for a moment, his eyes look to the mirror. fuck, he looks horrible. eyes bloodshot. hair limp. skin sickly pale.

he doesn't like the way he looks.

_your eyes look really blue._

he remembers somebody telling him that, maybe like a month ago. it was a offhand compliment, from a classmate. some guy with blue dyed hair.

the colour blue reminds luke of water, and when he thinks about water, he thinks about drowning.

luke gets a small bottle from his pockets, and fumbles before opening it. there's tablets, ones that don't look like much. it's funny to think how dangerous it can be, to overdose on pills.

anyone can swallow more than necessary.

there's a silent countdown from ten. luke considers it. he's selfish, for doing this. his parents will be devastated.

he can't do it.

he shoves the bottle back in his pocket, and grabs the razor hidden in the drawer under toiletries. making fresh cuts, he bites his lip.

there's a bit of satisfaction as there's a sting of pain. luke just wants to feel anything but alone and useless.

he accidentally goes overboard, making more slashes on his wrists and arms. he forgot how good it felt, to release all the feelings he's been holding inside.

_i hate myself._

_why can't I ever be good enough?_

_why don't people like me?_

the feeling of self disgust makes luke cut deeper. the blond is unaware that a few blocks away, in the clifford house, there's a boy named michael who wants nothing more than to say how beautiful luke is to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5SOS have helped me during times where I didn't feel strong. Their songs carry strong messages, their tweets make me proud/smile/look confused. Their influence affects many people, through the music. They have saved people's lives, they are a band that is truly amazing. Ashton Irwin spreads so much love for people; such a happy guy. He addresses issues and sees the positive side of things. It's people like him that this world needs. Michael Clifford is strong, and I'm so proud of him as he was struggling with mental illness. He isn't afraid of being himself, and whenever he smiles I swear it lights up the entire atmosphere. He deserves so much love. Calum Hood has matured a lot. He spreads positivity, and there is not enough appreciation for him. His song-writing skills are phenomenal, and his singing voice is unique and I love it. Luke Hemmings is the person who brings people together. There is an aura around him that's comforting, and he has grown so much. He's more confident now from the younger him. I will refer to Luke as a penguin, always. He's goofy, and so affectionate and I just want to give him a hug. It's been amazing watching these four guys grow up.


	10. make it sound so sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody sits by Luke. Until the new kid arrives. | November 10th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thing that makes me angry is when people do this... How they ignore a person who clearly wants someone to talk to or at least company.
> 
> I know what it feels like—when you're sitting alone, while everyone fits at this huge table when there hardly isn't any room. 
> 
> I saw this person sitting alone at a table, so I joined her. It's as simple as that. You don't need to talk to the person—but company is appreciated, even if that person may totally act like they don't care. 
> 
> I don't talk to people that much, and open up to only certain people. But it feels pretty horrible when you're alone. 
> 
> I'm probably repeating myself, and I'm not angry or anything. I just want to say this here because I can't to the people in my school.

**10** | make it sound so sweet

if there's a class that luke hates the most, it's history. the learning part isn't that bad—like, he's interested about the wars and how australia formed, but it's the only class where he sits alone.

mostly he depends on calum hood, his best friend throughout high school. talking to other people gives him anxiety.

so he takes his usual spot in the middle of the class, sighing as the rest of the students trudge in. there's about twenty-five students. each table and chair is pushed in to make a round table, seating around five people.

luke bites his lip, ignoring the screech of chairs being pulled out and students loudly telling their day or any gossip. he wishes that at least one person could it beside him; anyone really.

he feels like he has a disease or something—people are crowding at a table in the front, where the popular table is.

he plugs in his earbuds, listening to sleeping with sirens. kellin quinn's voice is like heaven, pulling him out of this hell.

the teacher clears her throat. "class, please get into your table groups and complete a project. it's due at the end of today, so work hard." as she passs out the papers, she doesn't comment on luke being the only one alone.

maybe people figure he likes to be lonely. he isn't that comfortable in talking with others, but sometimes his chest will ache by the realization that people don't want to be friends with him.  

he reads over the assignment, which is mainly answering questions from the novel they're reading—"remembering as it was twenty years ago". basically the book is written by a person who talks about history in Australia.

the classroom door suddenly opens, making everyone look in curiosity.

"sorry i was late!" a boy says. he has fluffy galaxy hair, and wearing a black sweater that contrasts against his pale skin. "i'm new here."

"no problem." the teacher hands the late boy the novel, and a sheet of paper. "you can discuss with one of these classmates. perhaps you could sit there." she points to the table of ten people.

"okay." the boy looks around the room curiously, and his eyes rest on luke.

luke turns red for some reason, as if guilty for looking, and pretends to read the book.

"hi. i'm michael. can i sit here?"

"y-yeah." luke feels like screaming _finally_ , but continues 'reading' instead.

"so, who are you?"

"luke. hemmings." the blond someone makes it sound awkward, so he blurts out, "where are you from? do you like your classes? uhm, wanna be friends?"

"i'm from california, school sucks but i somewhat tolerate it, and yeah. we're friends." michael laughs quietly, cracking open the book.

luke is so distracted by the boy who actually sits beside him. he notices the sweater paws, and the way the article of clothing shows off michael's collarbones.

"luke," michael says.

the way michael says his name makes luke want to hear it on repeat. it makes it sound like he's special, and for a moment he stares dumbly, looking at green eyes.

"luuuuke. are you listening?" michael snaps his fingers. "did you read the book yet? we should finish this."

"right." 

so they complete the work sheet, all the while sharing favourite music, tv shows, and video games.

the bell rings, making them pack their stuff up and heading to the next class.

"you'll sit beside me tomorrow, right?" luke asks shyly.

"of course." michael gives one last smile before heading out the door.

-

the next day, luke's eager for history class. he can't stop thinking that he potentially made a new friend. all by himself.

as he heads to his seat, he sees michael talking with a girl. _please come over_ , he silently pleas. _michael!_

the galaxy-haired boy is laughing, and soon sits beside the classmate.

luke feels strangely betrayed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending was abrupt :p
> 
> I decided to write 14 chapters instead of 31 because I'm finishing up all my stories :)


	11. it's all love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Michael5SOS: "Just watched a chick flick with Luke. Now we need to do something manly like push-ups or eat steak." | November 14th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONGRATULATIONS AUSTRALIA. ❤️

**11** | it's all love

"i wish i was in australia," michael sighs. he's sitting on the couch in the living room, pretty much resting. 

luke's beside him, flipping through tv channels. the other two band mates, calum and ashton, are gone to get take-out. 5sos is staying together in a house once more; they figure it's easier and like old times. the blond finally looks away from the screen. "what?"

"i wish i was in australia. didn't you hear? same-sex marriage is legalized. like, finally."

"oh, i heard." luke pays more attention to his friend. "i wanted to see it, too. it's incredible." sometimes being far away from home for so long makes it hurt. already the boys lost their accents, although perhaps you could hear a hint of it. they'll always consider australia their home. 

"damn, it's amazing for people to realise that it's important. just because you're the same gender, it doesn't make it wrong to love one another." michael pauses. "luke?"

"yeah?"

"did you ever think you'll like a guy? i mean, sometimes i... well, i guess no one's completely straight, but i'll totally be gay for some people."

"that's okay." their eyes lock for a fraction of a second, almost like they're expecting awkwardness to rise. but it's that sort of comfort—they've been friends for like around... eight years? luke's trying to calculate when they became friends, but he can't imagine them without each other. anyway, they've showered, slept in the same bed, and cuddled together. tension is rare.

"i love you," michael says. his voice isn't hesitant, but rather straightforward, almost like it's a fact. 

"i love you too?" luke laughs. "you're so sappy."

"but i'm being serious. without this band, i don't know where we'll be. it's literally my life. and i'm grateful for how we made it so far. so many people care for us, and when you just hear how we saved people's lives... it blows my mind." michael's rambling, but luke listens, transfixed. "all i want is for our music to inspire others, or help. hearing stories that can relate to people during their darkest times, helping them—that's what bands do. 

"music helps us through stuff. sometimes it gives you strength."

luke knows what michael is trying to say—he understands it. the 5SOS fam are incredible, loyal, sweet people. it surprises him how people have stuck with them for so long, despite past mistakes and tough issues. with new people joining the family, and mental health issues, the patience and support is appreciated.

"aussie," michael says. luke looks confused. michael smirks. "aussie, aussie, aussie."

"oi, oi, oi," luke replies back almost immediately. "damn, i haven't heard that in forever."

"me neither."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly sentimental because the boys are from home and there's some throwback references.


	12. if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's afraid of thunderstorms, and Luke has no clue why. | November 20th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love to the cutest kitten ever - Michael Gordon Clifford ^_^ He makes you smile on your darkest days, he's sweet, honest, funny... so kawaii.
> 
> I also wrote this in one hour today, so if it doesn't make any sense, apologies.

**12** | if you want

5 seconds of summer are in their house, for the most part, exhausted. after a long day of interviews, photo-shooting, and moving from place-to-place, they just want to relax.

here's their version of relaxing: ashton is taking photos of the view outside, calum is on his phone, luke is eating, and michael is playing video games. this means that all four are in different areas of the house - balcony, bedroom, kitchen, and living room.

after making a vegemite sandwich, luke decides to join michael. "what game is it?"

" _call of duty_ ," michael replies almost automatically, eyes concentrating on the screen. "dammit! stop distracting me, luke!"

"but i'm not doing anything."

"you're eating."

"i've eaten before when you were - okay, _fine_." luke pouts, but the red-haired boy is oblivious. luke wants to watch a movie - but since the tv is being used, he goes on his phone instead.

"fuck shit cock balls!" michael yells, pressing down on his controller furiously.

"what -"

"shut up."

the screen door to the balcony opens, almost as if on cue, and luke turns his attention to see ashton smiling serenely.

"fantastic weather we're having!" the oldest boy reports.

"it's, uh, raining?" luke says, thought his tone is unsure.

ashton's wavy hair is damp, t-shirt clinging to his torso. "that's what makes it special. you guys should go outside."

"i'd rather stay in here." luke finishes his food. "and hang out with michael."

ashton nods his head absentmindedly, and leaves upstairs, presumably for a shower.

out of curiosity, luke checks the weather on his electronic device, which reports showers and thunder. "wow, guess we'll have trouble sleeping tonight."

"what do you mean?" michael glances at luke for a millisecond.

"lightning. i mean, you're a deep sleeper, so i guess you'll be okay."

"yeah." michael turns off the playstaion. "i, uh, forgot something upstairs."

luke looks confused at the abrupt departing, but waves it off. he considers joining calum for a cuddle, but he likes cuddling with michael more. maybe it's the fluffy hair. besides, michael has a warmer body (which sounds weird to think about). he puts his used plate in the dishwasher, feeling bored.

_why did everyone go upstairs anyway?_

he likes having company. wondering why michael isn't down yet, he decides to be helpful and find the lost item. going up the stairs, he finds michael siting on the bed, covering his eyes. "mikey? what are you doing?"

"uh, nothing." michael tentatively looks at luke.

"do you want to cuddle?"

"no. maybe later. i mean, i-i just -" michael glances at his window. "how big do you think the storm will be?"

"maybe last all night." luke shrugs, sitting down beside michael. "the wind is picking up."

they both sit in silence, listening to the howls of the wind and tree blowing fearfully, looking quite weak.

michael shivers involuntarily, making the blond boy raise an eyebrow.

"michael -"

"shut up, luke! just leave." michael sniffles. "please."

realisation slowly dawns on luke. "oh. you're, uhm, scared of -"

"luke, don't." michael flushes, hiding his face. "it's stupid, but whenever i'm alone and there's thunder - it's terrifying. it's like this loud clapping sound that rings in your mind, and it's like a threat. i-i can't..." tears start to pour out of michael's eyes.

the blond boy isn't sure what to say, so instead he hugs michael.

"i didn't want you to see me like this. it's stupid," michael says softly, rubbing his eyes.

"'s okay. i'm scared of heights.

"yeah, but you're like 7 feet tall. that's understandable."

luke laughs, while michael manages a smile. "no fear is stupid. it's, uh, rational for a person to be scared of something. it's how you deal with it, i guess. and you'll be okay; i'm here for you."


	13. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there is definitely one lesson I learned from writing this story. Never start stories if you can't finish them. I planned on writing every single day, but it definitely conflicted with my schedule. Worse of all, I made empty promises. I won't do that again (I may be lying to myself here haha). But yeah, I started this draft on December 15th. It's already February, yikes.

**13** | i love you

if anyone looked at Michael clifford and luke hemmings, they will unanimously agree that they are in love. From the lingering, starry-eyed looks, the need to be together, and affectionate words. In fact, they are in love. or whatever it's called.

love is hard to describe - there's no exact explanation of how it really happens. because love depends on thoughts; emotions. getting into the scientific aspect of it - love is like a bunch of chemicals including dopamine, flooding of endorphins - what luke has heard, it's difficult. _how can your own brain translate the many relationships in life?_

and why will people make such a huge deal about love?

it's weird that people don't accept people together with the same gender. honestly, people should be concerned of how one person can actually produce feelings of attraction/affection to another person. it's interesting, but luke will probably never discover how love works. it's like a mystery - that's why there's so many poems and songs about it.

luke is currently sitting on the living room couch along with michael, playing fifa. the funny thing is, although they like each other, they don't actually acknowledge their feelings. at least to each other.

calum hood and ashton irwin, both of their closest friends, are half-exasperated, but don't interfere. after all, things should work out in the end. it kind of has to.

"want to play mario kart next?" luke offers, after finishing their twentieth match.

michael shrugs, looking a bit distracted. "maybe. hey, I need to ask you something."

"what is it?" luke looks at his friend, trying to uncover any signs.

"do you think lisa is hot?" michael asks, naming a girl in their class.

luke's heart clenches. that's the other thing - michael is openly bisexual, yet seems to date girls almost exclusively. "uhm, I guess. but I'm gay, remember?"

"of course." michael laughs. "yeah, alex has a crush on her. it's kind of funny, because they're like best friends... would it really be hard to ask her out?"

"maybe he's scared of rejection." luke says softly, looking down.

"yeah, I guess so." michael scratches his head. "it really sucks, having a crush on your best friend."

luke didn't notice the implication in the sentence - michael using "it really sucks" rather than "it must really suck".

and that was the kind of sad part. but maybe after the denial, after a certain night they'll admit their feelings. _just not right now_.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 16th

there is something strange about their relationship. maybe it's the fact that it's between four guys, but also that they knew each other for so long.

they should be like brothers, but it was far from that. they were like four pieces of a puzzle - just them. more than a band from Australia, more than four dudes who met in high school.

being so long together leads to comfortness of their relationship. calum is probably the one who brings them all together. he kind of was, in a way - there was clear tension between michael and luke, but eventually they tolerated each other. calum felt like the third person, somewhat shoving is way between the mess.

it went to luke having a crush on calum, thought disguised it by dating girls. in fact, luke was usually flamboyant, and eventually near the time they released their song, "wherever you are", they kissed. it was just a spring of the moment, though, so they didn't carry anything forward.

that's when the fans started shipping cake. and, yeah, calum and luke do get really touchy-feeling with each other. it's around the time they released their self-titled album that muke springs up. fans thing that the 'tension' is more sexual than awkward.

michael and luke kind of found this funny, feeling closer once discussing it one day. like, they're just friends. they thought that at the time. it wasn't until a week later that michael admitted he was bisexual, and in return luke said he was gay. of course they didn't kiss or anything - there was no feelings of attraction yet. their friendship did strengthen, though.

luke continued hiding his sexuality, but a few times he felt like he slipped up. of course, the band knew about luke. usually ashton and luke had a brotherly type thing, like a younger bother ashton never had, yet ashton developed a crush on the blond.

maybe it was the fact that luke was always there. when preforming, luke was standing in front of ashton's view, and of course the drummer can't help but drift his gaze to the youngest boy of the band. it's really unfortunate, really. ashton never knew he had an interest in guys before - he always thought he'd grow up, marry a nice woman, and start a family. those plans were thrown out of the window when meeting luke.

and here's where it gets really strange. calum knew ashton liked luke, and calum felt slightly sorry because luke usually gets involved in unhealthy relationships.

calum mostly identified himself as asexual - the thing was, he felt no interest in anyone. it was kind of good in a way, because he never got into the drama and messy break-ups. in fact, calum was usually a go-with-the-flow type of guy, which sometimes irritated people. nothing really fazes him. one thing that will really get under his skin, though, is if anyone hurt ashton, luke, or michael.

maybe that also contributed to the relationship.

they protected each other. when michael dated crystal, it distanced michael away from the three other guys. and, yeah, it was a bit understandable. after all, michael and crystal are a couple. but they all hardly got to spend time together. it was similar to when luke was dating arzaylea - in fact, calum was strangely (and openly) negative about it.

luke and calum didn't talk for a while, and once luke and arzaylea split up, luke turned to ashton for solace.

thus, it made luke realize how important ashton was. after all of these years, ashton was just there. lashton started to bond, even sharing a house together.

when michael and crystal broke up, most fans shocked, it was a mutual split. there were no further details, and michael and calum hung out more, like old times.

although the 5sos group are close, the boys were certainly closer to a person over another. it was divided: malum and lashton.

when luke and ashton started to date secretly, michael found out by catching them kissing. it wasn't so awkward, but more of a surprise for michael.

michael finally smirked and said, "make sure to use protection" before heading out.

calum was the last to find out. he finally admitted that he wanted to try out a relationship. his friends nodded their heads in support, but then calum said he wanted it with one of them.

assuming it to be with michael, ashton agreed.

however, calum interjected, "with you guys".

polyamorous relationships weren't really heard of, but luke was open to it, and eventually, so was ashton.

michael was secretly jealous, not because of his friends, but he felt excluded.

luckily michael was straightforward, sulking around and complaining that he had no one.

calum got the hint, offering a relationship between the four of them.

ashton said it was pretty much the same thing - that they all are in a relationship for life even when they didn't realize it.

and that was all there was to it. ashton, calum, luke, and michael. always and forever, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Honestly, I hoped you enjoyed it !!  
> Not sure if this one-shot makes much sense, but you kind of get a view on each of the boys. Much love =)


End file.
